Holiday Series: Christmas!
by Terrific Tina
Summary: Bridge and Matt take Sky shopping and show him that they have Chistmas Spirit. Includes caroling and Bridge and Matt cuteness. Story is better than the summary. Couldn't think of a good enough one. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!


Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Matt Carson, because he's my character, technically.

A/N: Next part of the Holiday Series! I know that Bridge is Jewish, but I don't really know much about Hanukkah to write about it, so for this fic, Bridge isn't Jewish, no offense to the Jews!

This one if for all of you guys, but especially for SkyTate18, cnfzdpsychosis, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King (yes, I know you changed your name, but this one is easier to write), Buffyxenaman and Chylea3784.

Holiday Series: Christmas!

Dl

Dl

Dl

Bridge and Matt stared at each other over the table, each glaring at the other with a ferocity rarely seen on the faces of the normally close twins. Sky sighed at them while Syd and Z smirked and Jack laughed.

"You are going down brother!" Matt growled.

"That's what you think, kiddo!" Bridge growled back, ignoring the fact that there was only a minute difference between their ages.

"Guys, behave," Sky chided, "you're acting like kids. This is not something to fight over."

"We're like peas in a pod, but all agreements are off at this point!" Matt's glare at Bridge didn't waver.

"You will never get it, Matt!" Bridge said in a confident tone.

"Yes, I will!"

"Guys, just split it! This is the season for love and goodwill towards others, remember?" Sky slammed the book shut and smiled.

"All bets are off when it comes to the last Christmas cookie!" the twins said in unison as they looked down at what was indeed the last Christmas cookie on a plate in between them.

"Here," Z took the cookie off the plate and broke it in half, giving one to both Bridge and Matt, "happy?"

On the contrary, the twins looked mortified, "How can you be so cruel?!"

"What?" Z blinked.

"The cookie is not meant to be separated! It would be like separating me and Bridge!" Mat said in mock-horror, complete with wide-eyes.

"Well, since you're both twins, the cookie can communicate through you guys, okay?" Z snickered.

"Okay!" they both chirped and rapidly devoured said cookie.

"Other part of cookie, how are you doing?" Bridge said in a squeaky voice.

"I'm doing fine, but it's dark, damp, moist and smelly down here!" Matt said in a squeaky voice as well.

"We'll be together again soon, my dear part of me! Just don't go into the light!" Bridge said and then fell down laughing.

"I shall wait for that time! Until then-wait! There's a giant swirling vortex in here! I'm getting sucked there!" Matt said in cookie-horror.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Bridge said in mock-anguish.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!" Matt's voice died down as the cookie went somewhere to join his breakfast.

"You two are sick..." Syd groaned.

"I don't think I can eat the cookies in the same way again," Jack stuck out his tongue.

"Well, it made me hungry," Matt rubbed his stomach, "Come, fellow king of Cookiedom! Let us go find some more of our minions to devour!"

"Amen to that, brother!" Bridge followed the Beta Ranger out.

"Those two are horrible..." Syd said plaintively, pushing away her own cookie.

"One Bridge was bad enough. Did we really need two?" Z sighed.

"Double the horror," Jack nodded.

Silence from Sky. The Blue Ranger looked up to see his other teammates staring at him, "What?"

"Don't you have anything to add?" Z asked, surprised.

"Hey, I get a room to myself. I'm not complaining," Sky shrugged and got up to head for said room as the other Rangers laughed.

As he passed by the Alpha and Beta Rangers' quarters, he heard muffled whispering coming from inside.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"We have to try! He never celebrates Christmas!"

"Maybe he has a reason?"

"Matt, no one should ever be depressed on Christmas! We should at least try!"

"Fine, but I think it's hopeless."

"You don't know him as long as I do. Come on, just follow my lead!"

Sky jumped back from the door as he heard footsteps approaching it and resumed walking down the corridor, not wanting to let the twins catch him eavesdropping.

"Skkkkkyyyyy!" one of the twin's voices called to him from behind, which one he didn't know.

"Schhhuuuuyleeerrrrr!" Sky winced at the used of his first name and was sure that the one who had called to him the second time was Bridge as he was the only one who new how much he hated that name.

"What?" Sky gave up and turned around to see Bridge and Matt skipping towards him, both with identical wide grins on their face.

"We wanted to know if you got us anything for Christmas?" Mat asked with a curious look.

"Bridge," Sky turned to the Alpha Ranger, "you know I don't celebrate Christmas."

"You don't?" Matt sounded disgusted.

"No I don't," Sky confirmed and turned to go, only to be caught by the arms by both twins and dragged in the opposite direction, "What are you two _doing?!_"

"You are coming Christmas shopping with us," they said in unison as they rounded a corner.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are, or else I'll," Bridge pulled Sky down and whispered something in his ear. The Blue Ranger's eyes widened and he dashed ahead.

"I'll get meet you at the vehicle bay!" Sky yelled. 

"What did you say to him?" Matt asked.

"Just something to get his rear in gear," Bridge said with a secretive smile and a wink.

"Ooh, something not appropriate for work-places?" Matt teased.

"Ew, no," Bridge made a face, "and for that, I'm not telling you."

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Just a little hint?"

"No."

"Just tell me!"

"NO!"

Dl

Dl

Dl

What did I get myself into? Sky mentally sighed as he drove towards the mall in one of SPD's jeeps with Bridge and Matt sitting behind him, playing rock, paper, and scissors.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" they both had rock.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" they both had scissors.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" they both had paper.

"Will you stop it?" Sky twitched after the twenty second round of tying.

"Why?" Bridge pouted.

"Because it's obvious that you guys are going to keep tying! I figured that out after the fourth round!"

"You just have no patience," Matt pouted as well.

"No, I just have common sense," Sky shot back.

"No, you have nonsense!" Bridge grinned.

"Stop bugging me!" Sky twitched.

"Check out the decorations!" Matt grinned, changing the subject as they passed the brightly lit houses.

"Christmas is the best time of the year!" Bridge grinned wildly as well. The brothers looked at each other, then at Sky's turned back, then back at each other before bursting into song.

"_You better watch out!_" Bridge sang loudly.

"_You better not cry!_" Matt joined in.

"_You better not pout, I'm telling you why!_"

"_Santa Claus is coming to town!_" they sang together and laughed loudly.

"Help me..." Sky whimpered.

Soon, they were strolling through the mall, Sky trying to keep as much distance from him and the caroling twins who were singing loudly, drawing amused stares from everyone they passed.

"I can't take it anymore!" Sky howled as they launched into their own version of the 'Twelve Days of Christmas'.

"And a Megazord on a pine tree!" Matt and Bridge did a small tap dance before kneeling on one knee with their arms outspread. The people watching them applauded before dispersing, muttering about having the spirit of Christmas.

"Are you done making a spectacle of yourselves?" Sky hissed at them.

"Listen, Sky, we all have Christmas shopping to do, why don't we split up and we'll meet you back here at the lobby after a couple hours okay?" Bridge suggested.

"But...fine!" Sky sighed. He watched them walk away, talking animatedly, and decided to wander about the mall for a while before returning to meet them. He was not here to shop, he was just here because Bridge had black-mailed him into coming.

Sky scowled as he remembered how Bridge would at first leave him alone on Christmas, the two of them simply sitting in their shared room, talking and reading. Ever since Matt had come, Bridge seemed to have turned into a completely different person.

An hour later, he decided to wait out the rest of the time outside where it was less crowded. As soon as he stepped outside, he was met with a surprisingly large crowd and what was even more surprising was what the crowd was surrounding.

Bridge and Matt were giving out small gifts to small children dressed in ratty clothes. Sky could tell just by looking that the children were from the streets, just like Jack and Z.

Bridge helped a tiny girl wrap her scarf around her neck and she smacked his cheek loudly before showing her scarf to one of her other friends. Matt gave out more gifts, even making funny faces at the children who were too shy to come forth, eliciting small smiles from them.

Sky couldn't help but stare at them in surprise. He knew that both Bridge and Matt were very nice people, but he hadn't expected them to just go and buy gifts for children they didn't even know. The two of them sat down on the cold ground and placed a couple of the smallest kids on their laps.

"I think now would be a good time for caroling, huh?" Matt grinned at Bridge.

Bridge's only response was to hum the opening bars for 'Silent Night'. A couple bars later, they started singing.

_**Silent Night, Holy Night, all is calm, all is bright.**_

_**Round yon Virgin mother and child, Holy infant so tender and mild,**_

_**Sleep in heavenly peace,**_

_**Sleep in heavenly peace.**_

As the two finished, the people around them burst into applause, including Sky and the children.

"How about a song you guys know?" Matt asked the children who responded with 'Jingle Bells'.

"Well, you guys know the words, so you have to help us, okay?" Bridge said loudly.

_**Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way!**_

_**O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!**_

_**Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way!**_

_**O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!**_

The children began to join in the singing as did some of the others around them.

_**Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh,**_

_**Over the fields we go, laughing all the way!**_

_**Bells on bob-tail ring, making spirits bright,**_

_**What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight!**_

Now, everyone was singing and this included Sky who, for the first time since his father's death, was singing the same carols he used to sing with his family on Christmas Eve.

_**Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way!**_

_**O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!**_

_**Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way!**_

_**O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!**_

The crowd burst into thunderous applause and Sky made up his mind. He checked his watch and made his way into the mall, determined to get what he needed.

Dl

Dl

Dl

Exactly an hour later, Sky had bought what he needed and put them away in the trunk of the jeep. He made his way to where Matt and Bridge were just finishing up on 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' and waited until they managed to untangle themselves from the crowd.

"Hey, Sky, you done?" Bridge asked cheerfully, his face flushed from the snow.

"Yeah, let's get back," Sky said stoically.

Bridge and Matt shared a sad look at their inability to get Sky to enjoy Christmas and climbed into the back. No one spoke as on the way back and Sky immediately dashed off. Bridge and Matt, who had no packages since they had bought the presents for their friends earlier, climbed out and headed to the Rec Room for dinner.

"You seen Sky?" Bridge asked Matt.

"Nah. He wasn't even in the Rec Room. He vanished as soon as we got back, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I thought he'd actually enjoy himself..." Bridge sighed and walked into their room. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the neatly wrapped packages on both their beds.

"What?" Matt looked over his shoulder and his eyes went wide at the sight of the packages. They immediately ripped into them and soon, the floor was littered with blue paper and the two Rangers were gaping at their presents.

Bridge had received a black jacket with his name printed on the back in white and Matt had received a white jacket with his name printed on the back in black. They picked up the notes that had been in the box and chuckled.

_**You guys are so identical, you deserve identical presents. Thank you for showing me what Christmas is all about. Hope the jackets fit! From –**__**Sky**_

"Still think he's an impossible case?" Bridge grinned as he slipped on his jacket.

Matt grinned back as he fingered his own jacket, "Nothing is impossible on Christmas.

Dl

Dl

Dl

Well, this was the best I could get. I started this on the 24th in the morning and barely managed to get an idea for it! Hope you guys like it! Happy Holidays!


End file.
